I Can Hear Your Heart Beat Faster
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: Mira has been around Laxus all her life, living together with him since they were small like siblings. she loves him and he knows but he can't get over the shadows of his past to actually love her back. Can she cure his fears? Or will new student, Cana, take him away from her. Told From both of their point of views.


It was snowing that day, the town was covered white. No one was playing that day, not even me. My father went out to go get some food before it got too bad outside. I was bored waiting on his 4 knocks on the door. It was dangerous this time of the year so we came up with a way to let each other it was us at the door. Like if I went outside to play, I would knock on the door 3 times. And if he went out, he would knock 4 times. So here I was waiting patiently on my father.

Soon I heard my signal.

_Knock, Knock, knock, knock._ He was here.

I quickly got up and ran to the door. The big black door swung open after he heard the click of the door unlocking.

"Daddy welcome hom-" I paused seeing he was not alone. There was a boy my age with him.

And that was how we met.

"Sweetheart I want you to be kind to this boy. A dark dragon attacked his town and killed his family" my father told me that night. I could feel my heart drop.

"His whole family" I asked. I looked into the room to see his head hanging low and his grayish blue eyes so dull and showing no feeling. I was sad for him.

My father nodded his head and patted my shoulder. "I really want you to accept this boy as your friend and listen to anything he has to say" I shook my head and my father smiled to me.

"Good, can you show him to the bathroom so he can clean up?" I nodded and my father turned to leave. "I'll be in the kitchen ask if you need anything." He walked of waving a hand.

I turned back to the boy who was still in the other room. He had spiky blonde hair and there was a scar on his right eye. It looked like a lightning bolt to me and it was bleeding. I quickly walked in and patted his shoulder.

"Ummo" I started un sure of what to say. He looked up showing me his dull eyes. "Do you want to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah" was all he said in return.

"Ok you can come with me to the bathroom. It's down the hall" I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him off to the bathroom.

He was pale and he wouldn't say anything to me. He would only answer my questions with a half yes or no. it was if he was a broken rag doll. And I was scared to touch him as if I could break him with a simple touch.

When we reach the bathroom I turned on the bath and grabbed a towel. I looked over at him to him just standing there with no emotion.

"Umm do you want me to clean you?" I asked he didn't say anything this time so I changed the question. "Is it ok if I clean you?"

This time he looked up at me and frowned a bit "yeah" was all I got. So I took small steps to him and grabbed his arm. I dipped the towel into the water and rung it out with my free hand. Then I wiped the blood off his arm. Before long I had cleaned his arms, hands and a little of his legs that were showing. I peered up at him and saw he was watching me. I got scared seeing his dull eyes piercing me.

"I'm I hurting you?" I quickly asked.

"No" I nodded and wiped his scar off. Then before I knew it I was tracing it with my fingers. He must have got it from the attack.

"Can you do the rest" I asked quickly snatching my hand from his face and looking a way. I could hear him dipping his hand into the water. "Is it cold?"

"No" he said taking the towel away from me. I watched as he dropped the towel into the water then fish out and ring it.

He grabbed my arm and washed off a little of the blood I had got on it. "Thank you" I told him. He looked up at me not letting go of my arm. His dull blue eyes making me shift a little from where I was standing.

He must have catch this, because he pulled me a little forward towards him. "Are you scared of me?" he asked. I was shocked not only by his question but also from him speaking more than a word.

"n-n-no" I stuttered "I'm not scared" he gave me a sad look then looked away.

"Please don't be scared of me" I felt my heart soften and I nodded.

"I promise. I will never be scared of you"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I cheerfully said smiling and held out my pinky for him to take "I pinky promise"

He nodded and took my pinky in his.

And that was our promise.

I left the room to let him finish cleaning up. I took the dirty clothes he had and walked them over to the Landry room.

My father was there. He smiled at me and waved for me to follow him. I did so dropping the clothes into a basket.

"I got him some clothes. Not many but enough to last the rest of the season. Can you take him a pair and put the rest somewhere else he could get to them."

"Ok father" I said taking the clothes from him. They were heavy but I managed to get them as far as my room. I sat them on my bed and thumbed through the sack to find some that were good to sleep in. after that I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I just opened the door to see him drying off his hair. He turned to me and saw the clothes in my hands.

"I brought you some clothes" I said almost in a whisper. He walked over to me and took them out of my grasp.

"Thank you" he said dropping the towel he had on his shoulders to the floor. Then he realized what he did and quickly turned to me.

"Its ok" I said with a smile as I picked up the towel "I'll go put it away." He nodded and turned to get dressed. I turned also and walked out of the room.

Once I was out my father was standing there with a worried look on his face. "Is he ok?" he asked. "He won't answer any question I ask"

"He's ok. I think he'll be ok."

"That's good. Did you get his name?" I looked up at my father with an apologetic look. I didn't ask for his name at all. "That's ok sweetheart you can get it from him later. Right now just stay by his side ok?"

"Ok father" he nodded and walked of leaving me to check on the boy.


End file.
